


Good Bitches Chronicles

by orphan_account



Series: Good Bitches [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Mind Break, Multi, Piss, Real Life, Scat, Sex Slavery, Shotacon, piss drinking, real life characters, scat eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anonymous posting of a completely and utterly fanciful piece of work by no means does this reflect any beliefs or desires





	Good Bitches Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an intro multiple chapters of this story will be posted separately by multiple authors who will all remain anonymous. Just search for the celebrity in the tag.

Good Bitches is a group dedicated to pleasure and to women finding their true selves: whores. Founded in 1945 at the end of the Second World War to help war veterans by supplying them with the opposite sex. The women were given to these men for life and for lack of a better word became what we would now call today “sex slaves”. This group used to be public knowledge up until the 1967 when the group was deemed inhumane by the United Nations and the group was “supposedly” disbanded. However since then this group has remained in the shadows, it has changed since its inception however as it no longer focusses on just war veterans but now to any man. The objective of this group: the slavery and mind breaking of women for its members. The said groups members are usually the rich and powerful, entrepreneurs, politicians etc. Over the years some famous women have been victims of Good Bitches with the most notable being Marilyn Monroe who “joined” the group in 1958. All of this is done in secrecy away from the public eye as the women of a Good Bitches can act normal to the naked eye but to their masters they are completely subservient

However in the year 2002 a new project was set up by the group: Project Millennial. Initially proposed in the year 2000 the project would be a chance for the group to take full control of the media as members of the group would focus on breaking multiple female celebrities instead of focusing on just beautiful women in general. This project was shot down however due to the fact that it was a massive risk considering that nearly all the members were middle aged males who would stand out if they tried to get close to said women who would have the paparazzi constantly on them. This project was picked back up again in 2005 and reworked to be deployed in 2007. The rework of the project involved the use of orphaned boys. Members of the group would adopt said boys and teach them about Good Bitches views in order to convert them so that they would attain a relationship with these celebrities and then make them there slaves all the while being seen by the paparazzi as simply childish fans which would provide the perfect cover for these boys acts.

The project launched on December 29th 2007 and the orphaned boys were officially sent out on January 3rd 2016. As of 2018 is regarded as a phenomenal success. Agents have secured multiple women which have become their personal property. Missions launched in Project Millennial include:

Breasts of God-(slavery of Katy Perry) Successful  
Snake Ass-(slavery of Nicki Minaj) Successful  
Milk-(slavery of Kate Upton) Successful  
Statuesque-(slavery of Emily Ratajkowsky) Successful  
Sky Diamonds-(slavery of Rihanna) In-progress

Note:  
There is a new member of the agents to the surprise of most senior members of Good Bitches. That new member is North Kardashian who after being converted by one of her primary school teachers, has now made both her mother Kim and auntie Kylie her own personal property. These operations have been added to the list:

Body Icon-(slavery of Kim Kardashian) Successful  
Blowjob Lips-(slavery of Kylie Jenner) Successful

Future planned operations:

Wet Dream-(slavery of Mia Khalifa)  
Language Barrier-(slavery of Janet Garcia)  
Stuck Up-(slavery of SSSniperWolf)  
Redhead-(slavery of Meg Turney)  
Blondie-(slavery of Jessica Nigri)  
Familia-(slavery of Sofia Vergara)  
Sin-(slavery of Jessica Alba)  
Beasts-(slavery of Megan Fox)


End file.
